Racing
by joedan84
Summary: Lana shook her hair, water droplets flying off the tips. She blushed when she realized that Whitney still had his arm around her.


Started and Finished: June 6, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Exodus

Pairing: Whitney/Lana

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: Lana shook her hair, water droplets flying off the tips. She blushed when she realized that Whitney still had his arm around her.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song Meet In The Middle by Diamond Rio.

Author's Note: Dedicated to the wonderful Maria, who is my never ending Whitney/Lana inspiration!
    
    
    **Racing
    **
    *It was 700 fence posts from your place to ours
    Neither one of us was old enough to drive a car
    Sometimes it was raining and sometimes it would shine
    We wore out that gravel road between your house and mine*
    A fourteen year old Whitney Fordman was sprawled across his couch. "Mom," he complained. "I'm bored!"
    Mrs. Fordman came in to smile at her son. "I have a wonderful idea," she teased.
    Whitney sat to face his mother, a hopeful look on his face. "Yeah?"
    "Call Lana. I'm sure she's just as bored as you," she said, a grin taking over her face.
    Whitney's eyes lit up, as he raced from the room. "Thanks, Mom!" he called over his shoulder. He grabbed the phone, dialing in the number he knew by heart. "Hi, Ms. Potter, is Lana home? Thank you."
    "Hello?" the familiar voice said.
    Whitney grinned. "Same place?" he asked?
    He could hear the smile in Lana's voice. "Same place," she answered before hanging up.
    *I start walking your way you start walking mine
    We meet in the middle 'neath that old Georgia pine
    We gain a lot of ground cuz we both give a little
    Ain't no road too long when we meet in the middle*
    Whitney raced out the front door, grabbing his bike and pulling it to the road.
    "Whitney?" his father called from the garage.
    "Meeting Lana, gotta go!" he yelled, taking off.
    Mr. Fordman smiled, nodding before going back to his work.
    Whitney raced down the old dirt road in front of his house. His T-shirt billowed up behind him as he stood on the pedals to get the most strength and speed behind his strides. He grinned, throwing his head back as he felt the wind rush over him.
    *It's been 7 years tomorrow since we said our vows
    Under that old pine tree you oughta see it now
    Standing in the backyard reminding me and you
    That if we don't see eye to eye, there's something we can do*
    Lana raced up the stairs to her room, making a mad grab for her rollerblades, then flying back down the stairs. She stopped long enough to pull her shoes off, and her blades on.
    "Lana, where's the fire?" Nell asked, coming into the room with an amused smile.
    Lana grinned at her aunt. "I'm meeting Whit," she answered.
    Nell shook her head, her smile growing. "Just be sure to put your shoes away," she instructed.
    "I need them," Lana informed her, tying the laces and throwing one shoe over her shoulder, then racing out the door. She skated down the sidewalk, her arms pumping so she could get as much momentum as she possibly could.
    *I start walking your way you start walking mine
    We meet in the middle 'neath that old Georgia pine
    We gain a lot of ground cuz we both give a little
    Ain't no road too long when we meet in the middle*
    Whitney began to slow when he got to the familiar spot. He was sweaty under the hot summer sun, but he didn't care. His smile widened when he saw the figure in the distance.
    Lana's hair flew out behind her as she sped up. Her light purple shirt was sticking to her back, but it didn't matter to her. She grinned when she saw Whitney.
    They both came to a stop a few feet from each other.
    "Hey," Whitney said, suddenly shy.
    Lana looked down, that familiar flutter taking over her stomach. "Hi."
    *Babe I love the way we work it out
    That's what love is all about*
    Lana pulled her sweat-slick hair off of her neck, securing it with a ponytail holder she had around her wrist.
    Whitney picked his bike up, putting it over the wooden fence and hiding it in the corn stalks. "Race you to the pond!" he said as Lana pulled on her last shoe.
    Lana grinned, tossing her blades on Whitney's bike, jumping the fence and taking off. Whitney wasn't far behind, laughing as they wove in and out of the corn stalks.
    It took only a minute to get to the small pond. As they got closer, Lana pulled off her shoes, still trying to run. Whitney followed suit, and as they reached the pond they tossed their shoes and socks aside.
    *I start walking your way you start walking mine
    We meet in the middle 'neath that old Georgia pine
    We gain a lot of ground cuz we both give a little
    Ain't no road too long when we meet in the middle*

Lana dove gracefully into the pond, resurfacing in the middle with a triumphant grin. "I win!" she announced, wiping the water from her eyes. When she looked around, Whitney was nowhere to be found. "Whit? Whitney?"

Lana shrieked when a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water. Whitney put an arm around her waist, and pushed off the bottom. "Who won?" he asked when they broke the top of the water.

Lana shook her hair, water droplets flying off the tips. She blushed when she realized that Whitney still had his arm around her. "You," she answered, looking down, suddenly shy.
    
    *I start walking your way you start walking mine
    We meet in the middle 'neath that old Georgia pine
    We gain a lot of ground cuz we both give a little
    Ain't no road too long when we meet in the middle*

Whitney's cheeks took on a blush, too. He let Lana go, swim backwards a few inches. 

"Race you to the other side of the pond!" Lana exclaimed, diving under the water and beginning to swim.

Whitney grinned, a slight pout taking over his face. "Hey, no fair. You got a head start," he complained, starting after her.

The pair raced back and forth across the pond all afternoon, only stopping when it began to get dark. They grinned, making promises to do the same thing tomorrow, then made their ways home.
    
    *I start walking your way you start walking mine
    We meet in the middle 'neath that old Georgia pine
    We gain a lot of ground cuz we both give a little
    Ain't no road too long when we meet in the middle*


End file.
